Eternal Memories
by MXKM Productions
Summary: On Hiatus. May never come off...
1. Destiny Burns Brightly

Eternal Memories

Chapter One:  
Destiny Burns Brightly

Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

Sixteen year-old Alyxx Heart stood at the gateway of Castle Klowe. Though a Mage for the Mages Guild, She knows her destiny is much more, than others could possibly see. She was summoned by Lumina of the Klowe or "gods", in translation. She breathed and walked into the cavernous main room, her steps echoing against the stone floors. There in front of a throne stood a glowing, beautiful woman, dressed in cascading gold and silver robes. Alyxx bowed toward the goddess, of light, though she herself was a child of the fire.

"No need to bow, young child of fire. A battle looms in the future, a dismal repast of what happened years ago. The seven shadows that once destroyed Laputa are soon going to be revived. Alyxx, you are the one who we have chosen to lead those who will fight." Lumina spoke, waving her arm to motion Alyxx to stand.

"Tell me goddess, why have you chosen me?" Alyxx questioned, looking toward the goddess, her violet eyes searching for an answer.

"You have Laputarian blood, your ancestors fought alongside the gods in battle before, your ancestors have even ruled over Laputa. Your blood is pure, and your magic is powerful. Kaina has trust in you, and so do I. Alyxx, your destiny begins now." Lumina said, her golden eyes never leaving the young mage before her. Her stern look softened. "Now you must the girl who controls the magic of the alchemist called Clow." She said, vaporizing into nothing, as Alyxx stood alone in the altar, the empty throne before her.

"I shall not fail you" Alyxx said just under her breath, leaving the palace. A Staff made of braided gold and silver, the gem atop was a deep red, enclosed within a golden net. "Exxellior, transport set" She commanded.

"Teleportation." Exxellior's automated voice rang out. A violet circle opened underneath her, and a bubble rose up, enclosing her.

Minutes later she re-appeared, stepping away from the circle, while fixing the blue denim ribbon tied into her long, dark brunette hair, it faded. Out of the shadows stepped another mage. He was the same height as Alyxx. Blonde hair hung in his face, a cloak of brown material hid the rest of his body. Green eyes caught her violet.

"Yuuno, how long have you been waiting?" Alyxx questioned, looking toward him.

"Not very long, Tsukasa said this where you'd be." Yuuno said, giving a half-smile

"You don't normally wait around for a leader, unless something's up, so what's up?" Alyxx asked, giving her 'you can't hide anything from me' look.

"A criminal from Articana has come into your area of jurisdiction. Enforcer Crono wasn't able to capture this one before he escaped." Yuuno explained, watching Alyxx start to think on this one.

"So Crono met his match so to speak?" Alyxx asked, receiving a nod from Yuuno. "We'll have to wait for him to act in this world, luckily there's a base set up nearby" Alyxx said, gripping Exxellior

"Hey Alyxx, where are we exactly?" Yuuno asked, sending a confused look towards her.

"Readington, we have a base set up here because of a pattern of anomalies that happened four years ago." Alyxx explained, "And we happen to be on the roof of the base" She pointed out. Exxellior began blinking rapidly.

"Anomaly detected" its voice rang out just as snow began to fall. Alyxx and Yuuno looked at each other and nodded.

"Exxellior is right, it's May, and snow shouldn't be falling now. Its must be the Articanian criminals doing!" Yuuno realized, looking at Alyxx.

"Damn right it is. He's trying to throw us off his trail. He knows we'll try a thermal reader, the snow will interfere" Alyxx crossed her arms over her chest, scowling.

"What about the VR visor? Didn't Tsukasa finish the repairs and upgrades" Yuuno suggested, giving a shrug.

"Whatever we try, first I'll need to set up" Alyxx said gripping Exxellior.

"Stand-by ready" Exxellior again rang out, a violet circle opening up under Alyxx.

"Exxellior Set Up!" Alyxx said as the circle flashed. Her clothes evaporated from her body, and were replaced by a leotard in black. Over top materialized a black material ending just above her knees as a skirt, dual pieced, a white piece filled the gap. Black boots ending just below her knees flashed, as did black gloves. A Purple choker materialized, and a belt crossed in an "X" clasped together by a golden diamond. Golden trim set itself against the black of her gloves and boots, golden diamonds lit up on the face of her boots. Armlets tied at her elbows, golden Diamonds against a purple surface, purple slunk itself from under the golden top edge of her boots, purple and golden lines tied themselves down just under her bust. Her eyes opened and the pupils vanished leaving behind only the violet coloration. The Blue ribbon she previously wore tied itself back into her hair. Finally she grasped hold of Exxellior and a purple cape, white on the inner part materialized, billowing in the wind that had picked up.

"Alyxx, why don't we at least try the VR visor?" Yuuno questioned.

"Activate VRvisor" Alyxx commanded Exxellior.

"Yes sir" Unlike other tools Exxellior had a bit of emotion, respect tinting its metallic voice. A visor of blue glass materialized onto her face. Through her eyes she saw data and numbers.

"Run Diagnostics, Thermal reader and magic scan." Alyxx commanded, as the data being showed changed. "According to the diagnostic shown, our villain is within a 1/16 mile radius of here." Alyxx said deactivating the visor.

"That doesn't help us much." Yuuno said sounding discouraged. "Wait a minute!" he shouted, perking up. "You said that there was a pattern of magical anomalies that occurred in this area!" He said poking a finger into her chest.

"Yeah. But how in the great hell does that help us?" Alyxx said, shrugging, being annoyed.

"Where did the majority of those disturbances occur?" Yuuno asked, giving an anticipated look.

"Someplace called Penguin Park" Alyxx said, giving a shrug. "Gods what an awful name" She scoffed, looking at Yuuno who was giving the 'Can you not put two and two together' look. She gasped, and pointed toward Yuuno.

"We look should at Penguin Park!" they both shouted toward each other. The two of them took off towards the park, Yuuno Flying using his ability as a mage, Alyxx ran as she preferred not to use her flying ability, seeing as she could run faster than she could fly. Arriving at the park they both hid in the trees, spying their target, the man standing there, dressed in white and blue furs. A storm swirled around him as he played a small harp.

"Alyxx, what's your plan?" Yuuno asked, keeping his voice low, as to not 'rouse suspicion.

"First you surprise and bind him, and then I'll jump out give my spiel and burn his ass, doing enough damage just to wear him out, so that we can take him in. Then we can reap our rewards" She said with a wink and playful tone.

Yuuno sweat-dropped, with and audible "wahh", springing back up he grunted at her and then went on with, "How you got to be the leader of a sanction of mages is beyond even me!" He yelled, partially still keeping his voice low.

"Just stick to the plan" She said shrugging off the comment. Yuuno gave an exasperated sigh, and jumped off. A green circle opened under his feet, and chains made from the same energy shot out, enclosing around the criminal. Alyxx walked out, a small smirk of confidence glued to her face.

"Who the hell are you?" The criminal shouted, gaining Alyxx's laugh.

"Your arresting officer" She continued to laugh. "I am Alyxx Heart, leader of mages guild arc 1 sanction 13" She said announcing her name and title. "Criminal serial number 124787576, home area Articana, crimes included; murder, thievery, and rape. Enjoy your last moments of freedom, you filthy piece of shit" Alyxx added, venom in her voice increasing with each word, her last word, literally spit-out. "Exxellior engage shooter form"

"Shooter Mode set" Exxellior's voice rang out. Machine sounded as Exxellior, the staff changed into what looked like a rifle attached to a long pole, 'wings' opened on the sides of Exxellior, enfolding around the barrel. "Stand-by ready" it voiced, shooting off a stream of steam.

"Now you can either comply, or I'm gonna roast your ass" Alyxx said, pointing the barrel toward the criminal.

"Not likely" he spat and tried to break free of the restraints Yuuno cast.

"Cosmic Flare!" Alyxx shouted. A fireball began growing at the barrel of Exxellior.

"Watery Card summon a wave to put out the flame. Release and Dispel!" A voice called from nowhere, moments later, a wave drenching Alyxx who seethed with rage.

"Dammit! A comrade!" She barked, frantically looking around, holding a massive glare.

"Sword card, cut through the restraints. Release and Dispel" The voice called again, as a shadow moved to cut through the chains Yuuno had cast, Alyxx catching it.

'Heh' the criminal laughed as he got up, and from his outstretched palm, a snowstorm blew, burying Alyxx and Yuuno.

"Rage Blitz!" Alyxx's muffled voice came through the snow, "Fire!" The shout came though clear as flames shot through the wall of snow and ice. "Yuuno use Terra-Bind this time" Alyxx commanded, pointing the barrel of Exxellior toward the criminal again. "Exxellior Burst Form" Alyxx commanded.

"Explosion!" Exxellior sounded excited, well as excited as a computer can sound, shifting from yet again. The wings disappeared and in their place, four golden prongs rose around the barrel, extending the length of the staff yet again, the barrel widened to fit the inside of the prongs. A trigger appeared on the body of the staff, just below Alyxx's current grip. "Stand-by ready" Exxellior rang signaling the end of it's transformation.

"Flare Burst Cannon, power shot" Alyxx said enraged, fire burning in her eyes.

"Terra-Bind" Yuuno called, the green magic circle opening again, this time, however, links of rock shot out, binding the foe as though they were snakes.

Alyxx felt the same energy appear again, she looked over into the trees, her eyes now glowing with an intense blue light. She held her hand up and took in a breath. "Paralyze" She said softly, twitching her hand so that it resembled a paw. "Transport" another soft word. Seconds later appeared a girl, looking to be only a year or two younger than Alyxx and Yuuno. She wore a school uniform, and held with her a pink staff, decorated on top with a star and wings. "The man before you girl is a known criminal and by aiding and abetting him, you will be charged with interference in a guild case. Now your name girl?" Alyxx spoke as though she were a drill sergeant, the girl only arrogantly looked away. "Give me your god dammed name!" Alyxx shouted, scaring the girl badly.

"Sakura. Sakura Avalon." The girl said stating her name.

"Alyxx. We'll take it from here" came the all-to-familiar voice, Enforcer Crono Haralown, stepped out of the shadow. "Thank-you, without you and the ferret wanabe's work, this criminal would still be out and about. As for the gir," He said, taking the prisoner, placing a restrictor cuff around his torso, so that he wouldn't be able to cast magic or run.

"Oh Great…" Alyxx said dryly, wishing for this day to end, though in truth it was only just beginning, she diminished the growing fireball of her attack she had yet to fire.

**So I guess since you're here you noticed my post. Yes it is true I am deleting all my previous work and restarting with better work. I got complaints and major flames, so here I am making lemonade from lemons, and roasting a few of the flamers who are too damn lazy to hit the review, remember, we as writer's need you goddammed reviews to make things good! And any flames received will be used to roast marshmallows =^^=**

**Anyways, next time  
Alyxx, Yuuno, and Sakura bear witness to the Goddess' legend and command. **


	2. The Goddess' Message

Eternal Memories

Chapter 2: The Goddess' Message

I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

"Just fucking great…" Alyxx droned sarcastically, anger dripping from the words. Now, not only had an enforcer taken control of _her_ mission, but had now settled her with a civilian alchemist. _'Crono you great bastard' _she thought as her anger bubbled down.

"Alyxx, tomorrow would you stop by the Acr-1 ship and meet me, and bring along the girl and ferret wannabe. We have some things to discuss." Crono had said in an official tone, disappearing into the void that was his teleport, while also ignoring the daggers that Yuuno was glaring toward him.

"Damn him" Alyxx growled in attempts to settle herself down.

"Umm. Excuse me, but what happening?" The girl, Sakura she'd said her name was.

"Listen that was an enforcer. One of Alyxx's so-called superiors, and now were supposed to follow protocol and fill you in on what happened, why were here, and what happens next, you being a civilian. First things first, you explain yourself." Yuuno said, seeing Alyxx calm down enough to listen.

"My Names Sakura Avalon, I am 14 years old and I am the master of the Clow Cards." She said, sounding a little wary of the two mages around her.

"So you're the Master of the Alchemist Clow's power? Well that makes it easier for us at least." Alyxx said, giving a small relieved sigh.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I believe it will be better for me to answer." Came the regal voice, followed by the appearance of the goddess.

'The Light Card?" Sakura looked dup in amazement at the being standing on the stone walkway.

"No, Young Master of Clow. I am the ruler of the gods, the controller of light. I am Lumina, goddess" She said, appearing in front of Sakura.

"Lumina can explain things better than I can; in fact this is all her doing." Alyxx said, stretching.

"Okay so what is happening?" Sakura questioned toward the goddess.

"Your destiny was set in motion the day you opened the lock on the book of Clow, the day my seal of power was broken." Lumina said, Sakura stared wide-eyed at the goddess, for the first she understood the power of the book. "Your Clow Reed was an alchemist of supreme power. So great in fact that we of the gods gave him runic elements of our power, which he then proceeded to embed the cards with. It was the cards that caused his death, their power couldn't be contained, and such they broke free; he sealed them, but also his fate. It was to me he brought the book. And it was my power that formed the golden seal on the book. The fact that you could break the seal, let alone control the cards, shows that you are a great alchemist, even greater than Clow Reed." Lumina spoke, telling Sakura what even the two guardians of the book had forgotten.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Sakura stated, still wondering why Alyxx and Yuuno had been looking for her.

"The power of Clow is a key element, in the impending war." Lumina said, downcast, her light dimming a little.

"War!" Sakura yelled, unsure of what to make of this.

Stepping forward, Alyxx looked up. "Seven horrible demons, demons so horrible that even the farthest reaches of Hell couldn't contain their power, are slowly returning to their previous light. These demons were responsible for the destruction of the land Laputa, a land that traveled through dimensions, and planes, so massive that Pangaea would have seemed like a grain of rice, home to creatures ranging so widely that not even all creatures were known. The demons are called the Seven Shadows; it is my duty to gather the army that will battle these creatures, for the sake of all seven planes, for the sake of the hundreds upon millions of worlds, the nonillions of creatures that live in these worlds." Alyxx paused so that Sakura could take in all that she said. She saw the look of recognition on Sakura's face. "Sakura, do you see, that is why we need you help. To prevent what happened to Laputa, from happening to the other worlds." Sakura nodded.

"I suppose I have no other choice" Sakura said, "But after hearing that I wouldn't have chosen any other way" She smiled. Lumina looked down at the three and smiled,

"Alyxx, you are only charged with gathering the first piece of the army." Lumina said, breathing in.

"Warriors who have their leaders trust

The power of elements is a must

Hidden power is another key

This part is three and three

Another one

Those who revived the sun

Those who dealt with night sky

Soldiers with power of bodies up high

The Master of Clow power

And those who helped her at the tower"

"That is your army, young child of fire." Lumina said, and with that said she vanished, leaving behind an Alyxx who becoming more annoyed.

"Sometimes I swear the gods do things like that just to piss off." Alyxx growled through clenched teeth.

"There's still the matter of where were going to stay. We can't use the base, considering it's designed for one person, and the fact that there is no running water or bed." Yuuno pointed out, distracting Alyxx from her thoughts, which frankly he didn't want to know.

"If it's a place to stay you need, my dad's out of town and my brother is on a road trip. I could use the company." Sakura said, smiling.

'Okay, so that's set. Lets go" Alyxx said, returning to her civilian form. Her old, stretched out loose, blue jeans, riding on the top of her black and white shoe. A purple surfer hoodie (The ones that are thin and sleeveless) that had a fire symbol painted on it, maroon sleeves with dark blue stripes peeked hung outside the hoodie, Exxellior took its place as her necklace, the blue ribbon forever tied into her hair. A chain connected to some type of fan hung from her belt loop, and fingerless gloves in violet and denim stretched over her hands. Sakura noticed that she painted her nails a deep purple.

"Well, you're in charge." Yuuno said, also returning to his civilian form. A tan sweatshirt and khaki shorts along with black and white converse sneakers.

"Let's go, I'll lead the way" Sakura said, walking. Alyxx was surprisingly silent, walking while staring into the stars, arms behind her head.

"Wat'cha thinking Alyxx?" Yuuno questioned noticing the relative silence.

"What Lumina said, I swear I've heard the same thing before." Alyxx said, eyes not leaving the sky.

"Maybe it was in one of your books" Yuuno suggested.

"Yuuno, you're a genius! It was in the _Tome of the Goddess_!" Alyxx shouted surprising Sakura. Alyxx hugged Yuuno who had to look away to hide the deep blush that appeared on his face. They had now made it to Sakura's house, and had walked in. Alyxx immediately plopped herself down onto the couch. "Now, about _whom _they are…" Alyxx toned out in thought.

"Well let's take the riddle apart" Sakura said, sitting down.

'That could work, Alyxx you make one." Yuuno said, putting a tally mark on a random sheet of paper.

"There are ten elements, and since I control fire, that leaves nine more" Alyxx said, watching Yuuno scribble down, names. "Those who I trust? Lacey is earth, Tsukasa is light, Zero is wind, Rock is dark, Blues is electricity, Sam is ice, and Mina is wood. Aside from You Nanoha, Fate, Aruf, Crono, and the Wolkenritters, that's it." Alyxx said, giving off a shrug. "Wow I don't trust that many people and I barely trust my brother and Crono."

"With them we have twenty warriors, and nine of the supposed elementals mentioned. Me, Nanoha, and the others, make up the part about the sun and night sky." Yuuno said, looking at his scribblings. "Hidden Powers?" Yuuno questioned towards Alyxx.

"Offsets of the elements, smaller forms of the larger powers, like desert magic is an offset of earth and valentine is an offset of light. Problem is there are thousands, and according to the verse, there's only supposed to be ten" Alyxx said leaning back.

"Well if we go by what you said we know Natalie and Yuu are going to be part of this." Yuuno said, pointing a pencil toward Alyxx.

"The bodies up high must obviously refer to the planets." Sakura stated, "And there are only six or seven people from my end." She finished, and stood up. "I think we all should try to get some sleep, it might do us some good after all." Sakura said, going up the stairs.

"I don't know 'bout you, but I could use forty winks, or about a thousand" Alyxx said, putting her hands behind her head, and stretching out on the couch. Closing her violet eyes, 'Goddamn I miss my bed…. And my coffee machine!' she yelled in her head. Sleep came about as easily as snow in Hawaii, but at one point Alyxx had actually fallen asleep, until she'd caught the subtle noises coming from the kitchen.

Grumbling she walked into the kitchen, finding Sakura trying (and failing) to make pancakes, she moved in and grabbed the spatula. Here she was half-asleep, standing in the kitchen of a girl she just met the night before, smiling, and _making pancakes. _'Wow my life is really weird' she thought to herself, flipping a golden-brown pancake onto the robin's egg colored plate.

"I guess I'm not the best chef. Thanks Alyxx" Sakura said looking at the brunette. "Oh, but his one was supposed to be yours…" She looked down.

"Offer it to Yuuno, he'll like it." Alyxx said, with a smile. 'Boy, I feel like a big sister or something' she thought, smiling, and making her think of her own siblings. 'Sam where are you?' She looked toward the sky, streaked with the pale rosy fingers of first light.

_**{ An Hour Later}**_

"Okay so we all set to go?" Alyxx asked, looking at Yuuno and Sakura. She received two nods from both of her friends. "Exxellior, device form" Alyxx commanded her staff, currently in hidden form (her necklace).

"Stand by ready" its voice rang out, as it became a staff. Alyxx grasped it firmly, a magic circle opening up underneath them.

"Transportation magic, area code M-G-4-7-8-A-R-C-1- S-E-C-1-3" Alyxx said watching what she said be repeated in calligraphic lettering on Exxellior's main body.

"Transport set." Exxellior flashed out, a light engulfing them. The next thing they knew, they were an office-like room, decorated in deep reds and rich purples. The room was furnished with paintings of an island on the wall, a large mahogany desk, scattered with papers and files, and armoire, and a futon bed littered with pillows, clothes, blankets, and toiletries. "Welcome to my office, my home away from home" Alyxx said dryly, moving to the scattered files on her desk, tossing a few in a white bin sitting by the door.

"Hey, so I see you showed up at a semi-decent time." Crono said appearing in the doorway, walking in. "Good on 'ya Heart" he said, ignoring Alyxx's growl.

"And just what do you want with me, Haralown?" Alyxx said, tossing another file, just missing his head, silently cursing her luck.

"All credit for the capture of the Articanian criminal goes to you and the ferret wannabe." Crono said handing Alyxx and Yuuno checks.

"Now, Now Crono, be nice" said a girl walking in, she wore her long, light terra-cotta hair in a ponytail, tied by a white ribbon, she wore an orange sleeveless top and jean shorts, with black shoes. She stood by a painting of an emerald colored cliff.

"Nanoha, long time no see" Yuuno said, shrinking back, just a little.

"Too long Yuuno, and Alyxx, how've you been?" She asked, earning a shrug from Alyxx.

"Aside from going between freezing my ass off and sweating like a goddammed animal, I've been fine. Et Tu" Alyxx said, adding the last part in French.

"Fine. I've actually gotten some good news, superior" Nanoha said, smiling

"That's good….. Wait a minute!" Alyxx yelled exasperatedly. "Did you just call me superior?" She poked a finger into the girl's shoulder.

"Yup. As of today, I am an official member of Sanction 13 'protectors'" Nanoha smiled, holding up a paper that wore Alyxx's signature.

"When did I sign that?" Alyxx questioned her self. "Oh whatever! Welcome to the team" Alyxx pulled Nanoha into a hug.

**And we end our story today with good news and great laughs. But things won't stay this way for long when grave news comes along.**

**And now for horrible banter between the Author and Characters: Today joining me MXKM is Alyxx. **

**MXKM: Yet another wonderful chapter completed hoo-ray. So Wat'cha think Alyxx?**

**Alyxx: Where's all the action? Where's the part that people read the story for?**

**MXKM: Next Chapter. Don't worry.**

**Alyxx: And what's this about grave news? Who even says 'grave' anymore, unless they're talking about an actual grave?**

**MXKM: You'll see can't tell the readers to much. And second, people from the south.**

**Alyxx: Oh. And you live in the north. Ugh, this is horrible banter. **

**MXKM: You're right. And those reading this drop a review**

**Alyxx: Flames will be used to grill steak. Yum, steak.**

**Both: Goodbye!**


	3. Deathly Wind

**Eternal Memories**

**MXKM Productions**

**Chapter 3: Deathly Wind**

Alyxx and Nanoha released from each from each other. "Nanoha, with you back, I'm sure whatever the hell were up against has no chance." Alyxx said, grinning, feline fangs showed and just crept Sakura out a little.

"Alyxx, why do you have fangs?" Sakura asked voice a little shaky.

"You'll find out, and no I'm not a vampire, nor am I a ghost" Alyxx said, watching the color return to Sakura's face. A blare in hall-way brought the mages and alchemist out of their conversation.

"Med-staff on full-drive, wonder what happened?" Crono said, scratching his head. Alyxx on the other hand got a glimpse of who was on the cart, an orange haired girl, being wheeled alongside a tall and dark man.

"That was Leo, and Kasumi. They were on a mission with Sam and Mina" Alyxx said; worries tinting her voice just a little. She pushed out of the office towards the medical facilities, the others following after her. In the hallway, Alyxx bumped into a tall, tan, and blonde haired doctor. "Andrew, tell me what in the hell is going on now, and no fancy medical bullshit, I want it straight." Alyxx said, digging her finger into his shoulder.

"You mean regarding Kasumi and Leo." He sighed, and looked toward the medical room they were pushed to. "They've both sustained critical injury to their skeletal and muscular systems. Kasumi has more blood loss from open injury, and Leo has mostly internal injury." He said, watching the intense expression lessen just a little.

"That's all? Or is there more?" She questioned.

"Yes, there is something that bothers me." Andrew said, looking over a chart, "It seems that both Kasumi and Leo have sustained substantial damage to their Linker cores, and what remains of their magic energy is tainted with shadow." Worry now crossed his as Alyxx thought. "I haven't seen something like this since the Book of Darkness reared its ugly head into our lives, and even then it wasn't as bad as this."

"I need to talk to them." Alyxx declared, walking past Andrew and into the room. The girl with orange hair sat on a bed, and focused her aqua eyes on Alyxx, and tried to smile. "Kasumi, what happened to Sam and Mina?" She questioned the girl, whose face became downcast.

"I don't know, the four of us found our way into Lupelas' castle, and a maze sprung up. We were separated, then me and Leo, we had to fight our way through, and someone came out of nowhere, soon enough we found ourselves in Kieru city, with Tsukasa looming over us, then Signum showed up and brought us here." She said recollecting the events as they happened.

"Lupelas! They sent you to his castle to take him down!" Alyxx shrieked in exasperation.

"Correction" The man grunted as her rolled over to look at Alyxx. "It was Linden, madam bitch sent us there, we had no chance, apparently three years of off-radar activities brought fifty-years of change." He growled as he said it, mostly from the pain though.

"I guess I'll to go chew her out now. She knows it's not her area to assign missions." Alyxx growled shaking a fist. "Where the hell is Xross, when you need him" She asked rhetorically, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sparx" Kasumi said, earning a look from Alyxx. "Xross is in Sparx on a mission, apparently the Amphia people are pulling some kind of black magic shtick."

"And what happened to Xronos, isn't he around" Another exasperated question escaped the brunette mage.

"He is currently working something in Maigran, very hush-hush." Leo said another growl of pain.

"I'm still gonna chew that woman out. She had no right" Alyxx stomped out of the room, another destination in sight. Yuuno and the others passed her as she grumbled loudly. Footsteps causing tremors the floor as she stomped.

"That's not good." Sakura pointed out the obvious.

"How much you wanna bet it has to do with Linden?" Crono asked toward Yuuno.

"Let's just hurry before Alyxx spills blood, even if Linden is an unbearable curse." Nanoha said, the last part to the side, because it out of character. Five minutes later the found Alyxx, not in the place they expected, instead of attempting to kill a so-called superior, she was furiously swimming laps in a pool, located under the bridge they were crossing. When she got out of the water, Crono and Yuuno turned abruptly to hide their reddening faces, this was caused by Alyxx's choice of swim-wear, a purple, Hawaiian bikini that was maybe a size too small.

"What's up with them?" Alyxx thought as she spotted them on the bridge. "Yo!" she called up to them. "Meet me in my office in five, there we'll discuss what to do next!" she sighed and went into the locker room to change back into her clothes. Five minutes she was in her office when her friends walked in.

"So what's up Alyxx?" Nanoha asked, giving a questioning look.

"Sam might be dead." Her voice cracked and a tear escaped, before she regained her composure.

"And were going to do what?" Crono asked.

"Crono, you don't have to take part if you don't want to." Alyxx said, taking a breath.

"I'm coming, not staying 'round here with Linden all psycho-bitch at the moment." He said, shuddering a little.

"Okay then." Alyxx collected her thoughts. "First we'll go to Kieru city; we know both Tsukasa and Signum are there. Once we've gotten them to come with us, we'll go to the resistance encampment in the Eilief district, and hopefully both a Zero and Lacey are there, along with Fate and Aruf. From the camp we'll make our way into the heart of the range and that's were Lupelas has his base set up, and that's were Sam and Mina were when they were separated from Leo and Kasumi" She went through the plan, slowly to make sure every person got it.

"And I have news from Bleus; apparently he and that trainee Madison Taylor are there for training." Yuuno said holding up a post card he picked up before entering the office.

"Madison Taylor?" Sakura questioned, receiving a nod from Yuuno. "So this is where she's disappeared to?" She questioned seemingly herself. "Madison is my best friend you see. So this is a surprise she didn't tell me." She explained.

"Taylor, she came a few weeks ago when she disrupted a case using a strange psychic power, the way she disrupted was much like the way you did. And seeing her power and the only other mage in our sector who has it is Bleus, it was a natural choice for her to become his apprentice." Crono said toward her.

"In any case, we'll give that mangy bastard the ass whoopin' of the century" Alyxx slammed down her fist in excitement. The drone of a phone out in the distance was heard in the silence that followed. A few moments later, a woman appeared with the phone, and handed it to Alyxx. "Heart speaking" She said into the receiver.

"Heart, this is Signum." The woman on the other announced. A look of wonder spread on Alyxx's face.

"Is there something wrong?" She questioned, 'Signum seems distraught.' She thought then a confused look spread on her face 'since when do I know what distraught means?' still waiting for a reply.

"Tsukasa has gone missing, she didn't return to the base after she left two days ago to scout an area giving off strange signals." Signum said.

"We were heading your way anyway, hold tight." She said hanging up.

"We have a big problem." Alyxx declared, standing up. Crono shot her questioning look. "Apparently Tsukasa has disappeared, Signum thinks something happened."

"It'll have to wait" A voice said, the one the voice belonged to was Andrew, the doctor. "A strange creature that we haven't been able identify has appeared near the Juuban-Cho shopping district." His look was serious, despite Sakura's looks of 'what a cutie' she was sending him.

"I know that's not all you have to say" Yuuno said, arms crossed.

"It also seems we've identified an energy similar to Fate's." Andrew said, watching dismay taint the faces in the room.

"Could Precia have survived?" Nanoha questioned thinking back to what happened.

"Impossible!" Crono blurted out.

"Not true Crono." Alyxx said, beginning to pace. "Although Precia should have been destroyed by the convergence Nanoha and I performed, she could have survived." Alyxx stated, eyes focused on the sable-brown carpet.

"What are you trying to say Alyxx, that Precia is alive?" Nanoha looked at her.

"Precia was trying to travel to the "mythical" world of Al-Hazard" Alyxx said, air-quoting "mythical". "Al-Hazard exists, but it isn't a paradise, it's a Hell, one of the seven. And it's possible that in power-converging and supposedly killing Precia, we actually helped her realize her goal." Alyxx let out a sigh of depression and exasperation in one.

"So we could be dealing with her again" Yuuno stated, ignoring the fact that Sakura was lost.

"It's possible" Alyxx said, and then looked at Andrew. "Thank-you, we'll handle this from here" and dismissed him.

**So What so ya'll think? Reviews are Blood to us writers, so hit that button, you know you want to. And the Action will be in the next chapter, Promise. Also next time, The Sailor Soldiers make it into the light.**

**Review or Else! _MXKM Prodctions**


	4. Evils True Intent

**Eternal Memories**

**MXKM Productions**

**Chapter 4**

**Evil's True Intent.**

**The Seven Hells are Unraveling?**

Andrew walked out of the room and Alyxx took a look at her computer, waiting for a message to appear. Instead what appeared was an alert signal. Yuuno shot Alyxx a look, and she hit the button, a picture frame rose up to reveal a screen, what appeared on the screen was a large, snail like creature _(Think giant Octorok from Legend of Zelda (Ocarina of Time, Jabu-Jabu's Stomach)) with long tentacles. _

"What the hell is that thing?" Crono yelled in exasperation. Alyxx zoomed in on ten girls wearing different colored sailor uniforms. Each seemed to have some type of magic power. Then in on the creature, and studied its features.

"Never seen anything like it." She shrugged in reply, a glance over to Yuuno.

"I have no clue, not even a Jewel Seed, took a form like this." Yuuno looked closer at the screen. "Who are those warriors? They belong to the Bureau, or the Guild? Or another institution?" Alyxx shrugged in reply, a sweat-drop came from Crono then came. Sakura pushed her way into the middle and stared at the screen.

"I know who they are!" Sakura shouted. "They're the Sailor Soldiers, warriors of justice, who right wrongs and triumph over the evils of the galaxy!" She said excitedly as a kid in a candy store. "They're my favorite heroines!" A girl about to meet her hero. Yuuno silently moved over to the computer.

**(Note: I don't like the use of Scouts for the Sailors, because the closest translation of Senshi is Soldier. Another respect is warriors (In respect to the few notes of Sera Sarriors)**

"Well, we can't let them keep going the way they are" Alyxx said, grabbing Exxellior. "With the way that meat-ball headed one is going, the city will be destroyed." A look of confidence smeared across her face.

"Alyxx take a look at the Wave Frequency reading." Yuuno said, clicking at a computer. Alyxx moved over his shoulder, a small gasp escaped from her.

"What is it Alyxx?" Nanoha asked her interests peaked.

"According to this there is WF reading of 56 notches for shadow wavelength." Alyxx said, seriousness tinting her voice.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked, confused.

"It means that whatever the hell is going on just got a whole helluva lot more dangerous." Crono said , watching the monitor.

"Wave Frequency?" She questioned using intonation.

"The actual measure of magical energies in units we call notches. The scale is 1-100 notches, those that exceed that scale are call Epsilon. Coincidentally, Wave frequency also has a part in Power Convergence." Yuuno said, trying to pinpoint the source of the shadow frequency.

"You're just losing her more Yuuno." Alyxx sneered to the side.

"I think I've got it" Sakura said, a dizzy look creeping across her face.

"In any case we've got to get moving now." Crono said, holding on to a cross, which would take the form of his staff.

Alyxx picked up the receiver of a phone, and pressed three keys. "Anne, I need a transfer set for the Juuban-Cho shopping district, Now." She said hanging up, the person on the other end must have understood in some way. "Now lets get moving!" She grabbed Exxellior from around her neck, the clasp holding the strings together coming loose.

"Stand-by Ready" it rang out, the violet circle opening up beneath her.

"Exxellior Set Up!" The same light enveloped her, mesmerizing Sakura. As the light died down, Alyxx stepped out in her mages outfit and gripping Exxellior's basic form in her hand. "Well, what in the hell are you waiting for?" her voice came out sharp and impatient.

"Right!" Nanoha said, a little embarrassed that she also was mesmerized by the magical light. She help what once was a simple red orb, now in the shape of a star, Raging Heart, her staff and partner.

"Stand-by Ready" It's feminine voice rang out, a light pink circle opening under her.

"Raging Heart Set Up!" She yelled. A warm light washed over her. First to materialize from the cherry-blossom shaped lights was a leotard. Over –top the suit materialized a white material lined with blue. Silver metal plates formed from the light as did a blue lining around each plate; they locked in at her shoulders. A blue belt tied around her waist, off of it hung a jacket, decorated with blue hems. Down from the belt a skirt dropped down to just below her knees, ending in a frilled hem, this was blue along with three parallel blue lines on either side of the skirt. White boots just above her ankles appeared; metal encasing around her toes and heels. Blue warped its way into the seams of the metal. White socks wrapped up her leg ending at her knees with silver plates, edged in blue. White glove wrapped around her hands, silver plates edged in blue on the backs of her hands. A blue band wrapped around each wrist. A white cape lined with blue appeared, tying itself in the front with a large red bow. She opened her eyes, pupils disappearing leaving behind hazel brown color. Grasping the silver rod in front of her, it sprung to life, growing longer, ending one each side with a pink metal, the bottom was pointed. One top the pink turned gold, forming a crescent moon shape, inside the shape appeared a red orb. Two perforated gold tubes appeared at the joint of the pink and gold metals, letting out steam.

"Sentinel Set-Up" Crono said, seeing as he already was in his mages armor, a black suit and trench coat with blue and silver metal plated at joints and weak areas. His staff resembled a pike. Yuuno closed his eyes and was enveloped by a light; he then appeared in his mages suit, a white shirt decorated with green symbols, brown khaki shorts and a cape of brown material. He also wore black and white sneakers.

"Sakura, your staff?" Alyxx, noticing Sakura had yet to set up her staff.

"Sorry." She said, taking out a star shaped key. A golden alchemy circle opened. "Key of the stars/ With power burning bright/ Reveal the staff/ And shine your light/ Release!" The staff sprung to life as a long pink metal pole, decorated on top with a star inside a golden circle, angelic wings on either side. She remained in the clothes she had been wearing, her school uniform.

"Now lets go!" Alyxx yelled taking off, out of the room, jets shooting from the underside of her boots.

"Flier Fin" Nanoha said, as pink wings spread from her ankles. She took off after Alyxx. Yuuno and Crono jumped into the air, staying a float. And they both shot after the two older girls.

"Fly Card, Dash Card. Give me wings and speed to keep up with Alyxx and the others. Release and dispel!" She yelled, tapping each card with the top of her staff. Large white wings bloomed from her back, changing her outfit to a white dress, lined with light pink ribbon. The cat like creature from the Dash Card jumped to life, then into her, as she momentarily glowed with a purple light. She took off easily catching up to Alyxx and the others. Suddenly a light flashed and multi colored rings of light Wrapped around them. Then they were outside in a city, the top of a building closing in fast.

Alyxx did a flip in the air, landing straight up. Nanoha and Yuuno touched down, bracing themselves with their arms. Crono landed hard on his feet, but not showing any sign of pain. Sakura couldn't stop and landed on her butt.

"Sp Miss Leader, what's the plan?" Crono asked Alyxx, who was checking out the creature. Its swinging tentacles would cause problems for an aerial attack, and its mouth, which acted like a vacuum would put a damper on an up-close attack, as proved, it seemed several of the Sailor Soldiers were missing, and one more, The Sailor in a dark green fuku was just pulled into the vacuum.

"Hears what I'm thinking." She said turning towards them. "Those tentacles have to be stopped before we get in for an aerial, Yuuno, if you could somehow bind them, which would work in our favor. Crono, Sakura, find a weak spot on its body, avoid the front area, it has a vacuum for a mouth. Nanoha and I will help those Sailor Soldiers, until you find the spot, then a power convergence will finish it off." She said revealing her plan, it was understood. Yuuno flew off first, taking a position directly over the creature.

"Who's that?" The sailor in the pink Fuku asked, spotting him.

"Struggle Bind!" Yuuno shouted, his green circle opening as chains of the same energy flew out clasping each tentacle in its own chain, tightening for each muscle twitch. Crono and Sakura flew off next, Sakura having changed her staff into a sword.

"Ready Nanoha?" Alyxx asked.

"Yeah." She replied. Both girls flew into the fray, landing between a Masculine Sailor in a navy blue fuku and the famous meatball head sailor in a blue fuku.

"Who are you?" The Masculine one interrogated, her voice even sounding more male than female.

"Uranus, calm down, I think they're here to help and we need their help. " The one in the light blue Fuku spoke, she wore a device similar to Alyxx's VR visor across her face.

"You should really listen to her. She knows what she's talking about." Alyxx said, staring down Uranus.

"Mercury's right Uranus, we need their help, considering we've already lost Mars, Jupiter, and Pluto" The golden one spoke up.

"I agree with Venus, but what does Sailor Moon think?" The one in teal-blue fuku spoke.

"We should trust them, Neptune" The meatball one spoke.

"Now that that's settled, let's go Nanoha." Alyxx said, grabbing Exxellior. "Engage the VR Visor" Alyxx commanded, the light purple screen materialized across her face. Something odd showed, this creature wasn't the shadow wavelength, then what was.

"Alyxx, this thing has no point anywhere on its body that isn't guarded by some thing." Crono said dropping down next to her.

"Damn" She growled out. Yuuno then cratered about a foot away. Having been swatted away by a tentacle.

"How're supposed to fight this thing?" Alyxx questioned.

"Like this!" Uranus yelled jumping into the air. "World Shaking!" She yelled, an orange orb flying from her hand, hitting the creature, it turned to her as she landed, activating its vacuum, pulling her in.

"Mercury, can you freeze this thing?" Sailor Moon asked the light blue one.

"Yes." She said moving forward with Sailor Moon and the pink one. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" She yelled, as separate streams of water wrapped around the creature, encasing it in ice.

Sailor Moon and the Pink one both held some sort of sword. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She yelled in unison, shooting streams of crystal energy at the creature. They were shocked when the creature still stood, and was unfrozen; the vacuum again pulled all three into its enclosure. The Sailor that still stood: Venus, Neptune, Saturn.

"What are we going to do?" Venus questioned seemingly no-one.

"We're going to power converge, Crono, Nanoha." Alyxx said, stepping forward with them.

"Let's go Power Convergence!" They shouted in unison, "Focus set" They said, an orb appeared in the center of them, their staffs shifted into shooting forms.

"Flame Storm…. Fire" Alyxx shot violet flames into the orb, it grew nearly five time larger.

"Exelion Buster…. Shoot!" Nanoha Shot a pure white burst of energy into the orb, tripling its size.

"Stinger Blade…. Go!" Crono shot thousands of blades into the orb again tripling its size.

Alyxx flew, scooping the orb into her hands, holding it. "Bullet Spray" Thousands of blue lights shot into the orb, filling it to the seams, and changing its color to an unearthly blue.

"Divine Flame Blade!" They shouted in unison, as the orb changed shaped to a giant blade. Alyxx tossed the blade as it impaled the creature; it turned black first, and then disappeared as unraveling scrolls.

She landed, feeling slightly out of breath. Everyone gathered around her.

"I'm surprised you could handle the Devorad." A high pitched female voice said, Alyxx's eyes shifted to the top of a light pole, and standing there was figure, that should have been dead a long time ago.

"Alicia…."

**End**

**So wha'cha think. Tell me and hit the review, They are blood to us. **

**Flames will be used to make smores.**

**Next time:**

**Alyxx Vs. Testarossa. A strange power?**


	5. Alyxx Vs Testarossa

**Eternal Memories**

**MXKM PRODUCTIONS**

**Chapter 5**

**Alyxx Vs. Testarossa!**

**Alyxx is More Than a Mage?**

"Alicia…" Alyxx said, staring in astonishment at the girl before her.

"Shocked?" The girl known as Alicia asked, cocking her head to one side. "Good. It'll make killing you that much easier" her face contorted to seriousness, she gripped the shadowed, ax-like device she held with both hands in an attack position. The gray/black cape she wore swayed in the wind.

" As if will let you kill her!" Yuuno shouted, charging toward her. She easily dodged his attack and struck him in the small of his back.

"How could I forget?" she sounded playful despite the look on her face. "These will keep you busy!" she said snapping her fingers, no later than a second after, black lightning struck the gorund, forming faceless, humanoid statues that charged the group. "Now for you." She said lockign eyes with Alyxx. "Shadow void creation" somehow a bubble of pure shadow formed around them, they could see what was going on outside, and the outside could see in. "This will serve as our battlefield, and in case your wondering, yes this space is pure shadow." She said, shifting herself back into a battle stance.

Alyxx having no other choice, took hold of Exxellior, which appeared from thin air. She blew hair out of her eyes, that grew intensly focused on her target. Both stood for what seemed like hours without moving, while outside the bubble, a battle of endless proportions ensued. 'Damn, if goota end this quickly, but can I use the Burst Mode so soon after a Power convergence without losing grip?' she questioned herself, glancing down at her staff. 'I'm not gonna try now, I'll stick to a low-magic weapon and let myself regroup.' She held her staff out in one hand, and took in a deep breath. "Execute Zanbir Forme!" She commanded.

"Forme Shift, Zanbir" Exxellior belted out, beginning to change forms. The shaft expanded to form a hilt, from the sides opened two prongs. From the prongsmore metal opened. A blade easily taller, and wider than Alyxx rose. In the center, Exxelliors main body, the red orb. "Stand-by ready" it voiced signaling the end of its tranformation.

'She's waiting for me to make the first attack, and she has a counter attack waiting' Alyxx returned to her stance, gripping the zanbir firmly. "The so be it" she sighed and charged forward, holding the zanbir above her shoulder, ready to bring it down. She saw Alicia move, a energy radiating from her hands. Alicia attacked, hitting Alyxx, except she vanished after the attack. "Surprise!" Alyxx came from behind, bringing the zanbir down on the girl, knocking her to the floor.

"Damn You!" Alicia yelled bringin her leg up to kick Alyxx, it landed, hitting her square in the breastbone. Alyxx only staggered back.

Alyxx grinned a little. 'For once I'm glad to have watermelons attached to my chest' the crossed her her mind and gave her an idea. 'Watermelons Huh?' she smiled, and Exxellior vanished, returning to hidden form. On the backs of her gloves apppeared bright blue stones. In her palms, orbs of blue energy grew to the size of watermelons. "Dual sphere!" she tosed them as the serpentined to hit Alicia square, and in the instant they hit they exploded.

"What?" She yelled in frustration, growling at Alyxx, who looked at her with smug-confindence.

"Aura, the term appplied to manifestation of combustible energy radiated from within your spirit. If you know how to control it, it makes for a powerful addition to your arsenal." Alyxx said, focusing another orb in the palm of her hand.

"Your not the only one with tricks up your sleeve!" Alicia shouted, placing her wrists together, in the center bloomed sparks of black lightning. "Try this one! Dark Thunder!" She swung it formard and it erupted, immediately striking Alyxx. She fell, feeling drained opf energy.

'I have no other choice then…' Alyxx thought, standing up, her stance a little shaky. She held her arms above her head arms outstreched. In streaks of color, Aura gathered in the center. The balance was more combusted than the dual sphere technique. Alicia recognized this technique and rushed toward Alyxx, being trhwon back by a force of energy.

'Damn this is the same technique that merged with the white mage's divine buster, it killed my mother, luckily it sent us to Al-Hazard. If I get hit without some sort of counter, its over.' The stream of thoughts running throug h Alicia's mind, made her grab hold of her staff. A hexogonal shield appeared in fron of her, and the dark lightning began charging on her device.

"This is it. The most powerful Aura technique." Alyxx said, the orb above her, nearly filling half the void. "Terra Force!" Sh elaunched the attack.

"Night Lightning!" No more than a second later Alicia launched her own attack.

Both attacks collided, birsting into smoke from the impact, it was unsure which one had more strength. When the smoke cleared, Alyxx fell to one knee, Alicia took this as the initiative to strike, launchin gtoward Alyxx at incredible speeds.

From outside the ring, this was all seen by a pair of ruby eyes, belonging to a mage in black and red. "Plasma Smasher" She said, and used her own device to smash orbs of elctricity into the orb of shadows, makin gand flew in, just as Alicia was about to hit.

Alyxx braced herself for the impact. She waited for the hit, charging a sphere of aura as a counter attack. Instead she heard the clang of metal hitting metal. Looking up she saw the dark blonde hair and black cape of the ruby eyed mage.

"Fate!" She said, in almost astonishment.

"Alyxx, call out your staff. We need to perform a power convergence" Sh said, her voice pitched lower than her twin.

"Can't ket you do that, _dear_ sister. Your Alyxx is slated for death!" Alicia pushed forward, hitting Fate in the side with her electrical energy.

"Fate Now!" Alyxx called, grabbing hold of Exxellior and openign her circle. Immediately exxellior changed to burst mode.

"Right. Shooting Mode." Fate commanded as her staff switched forms, and her own circle of yellow opened.

"Let's go power convergence." The field opened bigger, and the void shattered, absorbin ginto the focus. "Focus Set!" The focus center righted itself, condensing into am orb.

"Flare Burst Cannon!" Alyxx fired into the focus, as it exploded, keeping a shape of ridgid edges.

"Blast Calamity" Fate attack expoded into the orb even more. Both swooped and lined up with the focus.

"Flame Smasher!" They swung, the orb flying at sonic speeds, and hitting Alicia, kicking a large amount of dust. Alyxx landed on on one knee, poised for another attack. Fate stood to the right, eyes not moving. The dust settled down, and Alicia still stood, shakily, holding one arm in injury, her device was dropped to ground next to her.

"It'll take a lot more than that pitiful display to defeat me" Alicia said, nearly losing her voice. 'return to me!' a voice sounded in her head. "But that'll have to wait until next time, Ciao" She slashed a hole in the air, and vanished through it .

"Arent we gonna chase her?" Venus questioned, looking at Alyxx.

"It would be useless to give chase" Fate said, arms crossed over her chest, she then moved to help Alyxx to her feet.

"And why is that?" Neptune questioned rasing an eyebrow.

"Shes using multiple transport magic, impossible to track." Yuuno said, looking toward the spot she was in. soon the dimesion warped, the group found themselves in the throne room of Klowe Castle.

"Where are we!" Venus yelled in question.

"The throne room of Klowe Castle, the fact that were here means that Lumina or one of the other gods must have something to tell us" Alyxx said, turning to Venus.

"Close, but not exact" A booming male voice stated, almost playfully. Alyxx sighed hearing the voice. She turned to see ten figures, four male, six female, each was surrounded by a different elemental aura. The one that spoke was stepped forward. A tall, tanned, muscular guy, the lowwer half of his body covered by what looked like the pants of a karate uniform. His striking white hair stood on edge, and his eyes were a fierce gold.

"Raijou" Alyxx said flatly, acknowledging the prescense of the man.

"Must you be so impatient?" The woman who spoke stood tall and dignified, her long light blue hair flowed ike water, and her kimono was decorated with streaks of red and orange, it resembled the fins of a koi fish. "Please forgive him, but we run short on time." She asked of them.

"Why ,may I ask, are we here?" Neptune asked toward not one in particular. Th eone that floated forward was the smallest, Her skin was a light green and her hair dark green, with brown twisted in it. She wore robes that looked like bark and moss, her wings took the shape of leaves.

"You are here because you must hear what we have to tell you." She bowed when she finished speaking. "Kaina, would you like to begin?" She questioned toward the phoenix winged male to her right.

"Thanks." He said and stepped forward. He opened his wings, undeneath he wore simple armor of gold and red. "Alyxx, I know you have been working hard trying to complete your mission, but unfortunately you must work even harder now. With the latest sets of events, it seems that Al-Hazard is unraveling at the core. Because of this, Lunas is absent, as you have noticed, she is currently working alongside her children to keep Al-hazard from spillign out into the dimesional plane." He said, piercing red eyes not breaking contact.

"It also appears that Kinme was the one pulling the strings behind Alicia, he is the one that sent the devorad, the creature that you faced, which was a transport device to bring the sailor soldiers it absorbed to him. He is preparign his forces, by taking the forces that are supposed to belong to you" The one that spoke this time took the form of Alyxx, encased in metal though.

"Then why don't we go to this Al-Hazard place and kick some butt!" Venus shouted, annoyed at the fact that no-one had mentioned this.

"It would be suicide if we went now Venus. For one thing, none is is strong enough to do anything of importance, and second we don't have our full forces, there supposed to be a lot more of us" Alyxx said, turnign to face the golden suited senshi, although she understood her feelings.

"It is understood why you want to go and save your friends, but in time they will all be rescued." Lumina spoke, the sailors looked at her in awe. "To save them, you must first pruify them of the shaodw that's taken over them, and to do so you first must you true strength." She said, to all of them.

"Lady Lumina, how is it that we may find our true strength?" Nanoha questioned searching for an answer.

"I am afraid that information is not known" Lumina answered. Nanoah looked down in dissappointment.

"The prupose of us contacting has gotten away from us." The woman in long earthy rodes and a crown of twisting branches stepped forward. "Our purpose was to tell you to gather your circle, th eones you trust the most. For Alyxx, you are the key to victory, without having your closest and most trusted comrades near you, your power seems low." She finished.

"That's what we were trying to do!" Alyxx shouted in annoyance. "First we tried to leave, and that devorad thing or whatever the hell it was came and we had to help the Sailors, then Alicia attacked out of thin fucking air!" She waved her firsts around frantically. "And then you call us here to tell us a message, and the meaning is encrypted to the point where my head's about ot explode!" She pointed to the gods. "And all I want to fucking do is get my ass over to fucking Altaire and find out what in the hell happened to Tsukasa, and meet up with the rest of my fucking team!" She screamed in aggravation. All the while blowing things up by randomly shooting off magic.

"Well Kaina, she truly is your chosen." Lumina gave a sly smirk in the direction of the fire god, who was on his back laughing at the display, "Anyway, you should be off now if that's the way you feel." She waved and dismissed them, but instead of the ruined juuban-cho shopping district, they were in a wide open emerald field, to the west were towering mountains, and to the north was a utopian city, that looked all too inviting.

"About fucking time!" Alyxx snapped, stomping off in the direction of the city. The rest followed suit.

**End!**

**So whaddya think? Drop a review if ya like, or not.**

**Remember, Flames will be used to roast chicken**

**Also If your interested check out Protectors Awakened on fiction , The sister story to Eternal Memories**


	6. Into the Void

**Eternal Memories**

**MXKM PRODUCTIONSChapter 6**

**Into the Dark Void.**

**Ignite the Flame Within!**

**Authors Note:**

**1.I wanna apologize to all of you who read in the last chapter that the sister story to this one on was called "Protectors Awakened", because I have such a scattered brain, I forgot that I changed the story's name to "Chronicles of Magic" in a re-load of it.**

**2. I happen to know that a lot of you people out there are reading this story, but not reviewing. So I urge to hit the button and review, even its just "Good Story" or "Cant wait for the next chapter" If I get more reviews, I may be prompted to get the next chapter up a little faster. (Flames are welcome, Marshmallows are my favorite snack)**

**3. Thank you to a dedicated Author who has reviewed every chapter, DefenderofthepenAlexis, Thank you for hitting that button each chapter. **

**4. those of you who don't review, review!**

**Now onto the story!**

Alyxx and company were currently strolling among the skylining, economic designed building that lined the streets of Altair's main city, Kieru.

"This is such a shock." Neptune pointed out, "I mean, this place seems so much better off than our planet. The building seem to be designed to harness whatever they need from the planet, Aqueducts to carry water, solar towers just for energy, and even a building for composting. I'd love to find out more about this place." Neptune said, taking in everything.

"Alyxx, where exactly are we going?" Venus questioned toward the mage, who was looking toward te sky.

"We're heading toward a Guild base." She said, sounding calmer than she had been when they arrived. "and Neptune, here's a little information. Altaire is a planet, one that the Administration discovered nearly four-hundred years ago. Altaire is approximately four times the distance of Pluto away from earth. When discovered the many different peoples that live here were into a number of wars and territorial disputes. Mages played the peacemakers in this situation, and to-date only one of these disputes remains, the Lynx and Wolf tribes are still in battle. Altaire's towns and cities are designed so that the planet is what powers them. All buildings are equipped with machines that turn sunlight, moonlight, storms, water, and even heat, into useable electricity. All materials used to make products are bio-degradable. Most of the power is drawn from the planets dual suns, using the Solar towers as power stations, underground systems of wire carry the electricity generated across only the city area. The Aqueducts you see, are designed to carry, rain water, run-off, and overflowing river water, to stations that purify and deliver water to the residents of the cities. Most vehicles operate like bicycles, those that don't use solar energy to operate. There being two suns in Altaire, the day lasts for 36 hours. The land of Altaire is developed like our planet, distributed using longitudal lines, the difference is, lattitudal lines also play a part in distribution. Moreover, the west of the planet is like our north, and east is like our south." Alyxx said, playing tour guide. "That's your basic information of Altaire. And the Administration base is just up ahead."

"Alyxx, what is the Administration?" Sakura asked, "I thought it was the Guild?" she was now confused.

"There are five different companies that employ mages. Each one has a different areas of jurisdiction. The first one to be established was the Guild, back around the time of the silver millennia, the second to be established was the Administration, they rarely deal with earth, the next was the Time-Space-Administration Bureau, commonly known as the Bureau, this is the company that Nanoha, Yuuno, and Fate come from, next would be the Board of Intra-Dimensional Authorities, referred to as the board, they're like the FBI of magic, and finally would be Force, the special company called in during the most dangerous of cases, we rarely see them, I have three ex-members of the Force in my control" Alyxx explained as the approached the building, seemingly made up of glass panels. Alyxx pressed her hand to a pad next to a metal door.

"Its about time, Heart" Signum's voice came onto the speaker. The door opened and they all entered the building. Alyxx stuck out her tongue, before taking a seat in one of the swivel-computer chairs, and clicking through security barriers."What happened to you?" Signum said, taking note of the added company.

"Too long a story to tell now, Sig." Alyxx said, still clicking away. "Yuuno, could you help me, Tsukasa isn't the easiest one to crack." Still clicking away at the keyboard, loaded with number, symbols, letter from twenty languages, and more.

"Sure, hoping to find Tsukasa's video diary or something?" he said joining her at the second two seemed to know what they were doing.

"Or coordinates, something that'll lead us to her" Alyxx said, trying to keep track of wich keys she'd hit, and which wall she already smashed.

"I already know about where she was when she dissappeared, A mountain range about 20 miles north of here." Signum pointed out. Alyxx stopped typing, and growling could be heard.

"Then why didnt you say so sooner?" She half yelled half growled at Signum, who took it calmly.

"How are we going to get there, it'll take us days to walk." Venus pointed out, distracting Alyxx from seething in rage.

"I'll be right back" Alyxx said leaving the room through.

"Venus is it?" Signum questioned, and she nodded. "Thank-you, as you noticed by now, Alyxx has a unique temperament, and she can change in a split second." Signum said, as the sounds of Alyxx cursing her head off came into the room.

"Its just who she is after all." Nanoha said, speaking up. "We all have our quirks. Like I'm a bit of a crybaby, and I may not think things through all the way." She smiled while picking her problems.

"And I guess I'm a little too hard-headed" Signum admitted. Alyxx walked back into the room carrying three boards each of them had some type of system attached to the underside.

"I finally found these things." She declared setting them on the floor. "Signum, do you have any idea why Tsukasa has a radioactive recycling unit" She took a seat on the couch as she spoke.

"I wouldn't have any clue" Signum said, in disbelief of what she'd heard.

"Any way" Neptune broke the awkwardness. " What are these things?" She said poking at the mysterious boards Alyxx had put down.

"Anti-gravitational acceleration devices." She said, losing almost everyone in the room. "In short, Hover boards" She returned to the blank stares she had been receiving. "They operate using that c-pad on the front of the board." She filled them in on the controls. "If you've played at an arcade, you know how to control these." She walked out the main door waving her arm in a 'follow me' direction.

Once outside they each deployed their various means of flying. Crono, Yuuno, and Signum, using an AntiGrav device, Fate using her "Sonic Sails", Alyxx using thrusters implanted in her boots, Nanoha employing her "Flier Fins", Sakura using the Fly, and the sailors using the boards, Venus being the only one suceeding.

Once in the skies...

"Alyxx, since when do have rockets in your boots?" Sakura shouted ove rthe ruch of wind.

"Always had 'em! only use 'em when nothing else will do!" She shouted back in response.

"Why is that!" Neptune questioned back, barely keeping her balance.

"Like any other Mage ability, they use our energy, and the longer we use them, the less energy we can harness to attack or defend!" Yuuno responded, using his arm as a way to deflect the wind from his face.

"Signum about how much farther is the site!" Alyxx shouted to the purple haired serious mage behind her.

"Approximately 30 miles!" Signum shouted back.

"Activate VR Visor!" Alyxx commanded her staff.

"Yes sir" Exxelliors computerized voice was nearly drowned out by the sheer force of the wind. The purple glass scrren formed over her eyes.

"Y'know this also makes a good wind blocker!" She shouted, as data began spinning across the screen. "Scanning for Shadow Frequency" She announced as a data chart was dispalayed on the screen.

"What are you picking up?" fate questioned, speaking quieter due to the fact that she was next to Alyxx.

"A 94 Frequency reading, approximately 18 miles north and closing fast." She said, barely hearing the suppressed gasps from her team, well the ones who what it meant.

"The area is coming into view" Signum pointed out a short while later. The area in question was a grey colored spot in the deep forest, void of any immediate signs of life. At this point the team began their descent, Alyxx staying up to survey the area for any danger. Neptune instead of descending, fell until Yuuno caught her in some sort of barrier.

"What is that!" Venus shouted sinking to her knees and clutching her chest, Neptune doing the same. Saturn was unaffected.

"Give it a moment, You'll get used it" Alyxx said, landing. Her thrusters leaving the rock black with soot.

"That still doesn't answer the question" Venus stated very matter-of-factly.

"It's a manifestation of darkness, an energy dangerous to everyone. I believe the correct word for this is a Miasma. You must've already been exposed to amounts of it or you'd be dead right now." Alyxx explained, her hands on her hips.

"It seems to be coming from the cave..." Saturn said, looking into the otherwise plain cave mouth.

Alyxx turned to see what she was talking about, "Ho-ly Shit" She said, stressing the syllables. Her mouth was agape at what she saw, which was a swirling vortex.

"Alyxx?" Nanoha questioned, her voice filled with concern. It wasn't always that Alyxx did this.

"What is it?" yuuno asked as Alyxx turned.

"What it is, is a void, nearly pure darkness. And even worse, I can sense Tsukasa's Aura emanating from the void. She's in there.

"I can't see anything." Neptune returned, believing that Alyxx was hallucinating. She turned to Alyxx who revealed one of her many tricks, A sphere of aura energy.

"Pulse Blast" Alyxx said, throwing the ball of aura, it exploded just outside of the cave's mouth. Its explosion revealed, a whirlpool like vortex of black, red, and purple, lightning striking from within it. She turned to find Neptune, Sakura, and Venus all staring at it in shock. Saturn was unfazed due to the fact that she had seen it first, a remnant from when she held mistress 9 in her body.

Then something happened. The lightning became coiling binds, thrashing about, and managing to grab each of the heroes and pull them into the void, this is no doubt what happened to Tsukasa.

"And now the show can truly begin..." A man said walking up the void, reb claws scratching the surface as though it were glass. Wicked fangs glimmered in the light. The rest of his body obscured by darkness.

**End.**

**So tell me what you think, and remember if you like it (or not) a review would help. And the more review I get, I may get the next chapter up a little faster next time. And for those of you who flame, Marshmallows happen to be better roasted**.

Next Time: Alyxx, Venus, and Fate. Power Surge!


	7. Resonance Surge

[A Note From Alyxx: Guess ya' didn't listen last time... I'm disappointed with you people, I know more than just Alexis reads this story, but it seems she's the only who reviews. How much work is it really to hit the button at the end of the story? It takes longer to read the story than to review, so why not go all the way? Take it from your favorite unconventional magical girl, and just review... The more reviews come after a chapter, the faster the next will be posted. Second Note: From here on out the Sailor Scouts will be referred to in the Japanese respect, so for Venus really nothing changes.]

**Eternal Memories**

**MXKM PRODUCTIONS**

**Chapter 7**

**Alyxx, Venus, and Fate**

**Resonance Surge**

"Sonovabitch!" Alyxx growled, getting up off the ground, holding head, her eyes still closed. "Yuuno what in the hell just happened and where in the hell are we?" Alyxx demanded the question, a few seconds passed and no response came. "Yuuno?" She opened her eyes and found that was alone in a cave of purple, black and grey colored walls, cut like a maze, and only two exits, the way to her left or up. "Wonderful..." she sighed, standing up. "Jet Thrusters" she commanded.

"Activated." Exxellior's voice was welcome to the silence. She flew up, running into an electrified wall, and fell again, with a thud.

"Guess I'll stick to walking." She growled, wanting to get out of the cave as soon as possible. Around a corner and down a corridor, came an intersection, and finally she picked up something with her senses, two some things actually. In a split second, before any realized they were trapped in a three- way attack pattern. Alyxx had Venus enveloped in an aura field, Venus had Fate wrapped in a Love-chain, and Fate had a Plasma Lance aimed at Alyxx's throat.

"Alyxx?" Venus questioned, as the attacks cancelled out.

"We've all come from dead-ends it seems" Fate said, her maroon eyes showing little emotion, of that was relief.

"Then there's only one way left" Alyxx said, starting into the corridor to the right. This corridor was more or less a straight shot through. Alyxx's eye was twitching through it, the darkness around her was driving her on edge, then something distracted her, they came to a large opening in the maze, it seemed almost like a battlefield. And then something else.

"I think were being followed" Alyxx said, sure of it, the sound of heavy breathing filled her ears. It was too long before she realized, what it was, and smoke around her cleared, she pressed to a wall by the horns of an anthropomorphic bull A.K.A. a Minotaur.

"Get your fucking hooves offa me!" She yelled, using the metal heel of her boot to slam down on the minotaurs groin, making him release her. A back-flip to position herself for attack. "Show time ladies..." She smirked as she said this

Fate jumped over Alyxx, holding herself in mid-air "Plasma Lancer" She said, golden blades of electrical energy forming from thin air, each one armed with a launching spell. "Fire!" At her command each one shot out, causing numerous explosions.

Alyxx moved next, holding a Shooter mode Exxellior, "Cosmic Flare" She commanded, an orb of pure flame took shape, almost like a miniature sun. "Fire!" She hurled it into the smoke caused by Fate's Plasma Lancer, erupting the electrical current even more.

The Minotaur rushed out of the smoke, small patched of his fur on fire, and he barely missed Venus, On her heel she turned "Love Chain Encircle!" She called out, summoning her chains, and to her surprise not one but two chains appeared, she sent them both toward the Minotaur, tying him up.

"Alyxx we must perform a convergence" Fate said, as Bardiche shifted to assault mode.

"Gotcha'" Alyxx said, shifting Exxellior to Burst form.

"A What?" Venus questioned, anchoring the chains.

"Just go with it!" Alyxx said, moving into a triangle position.

"Lets go power convergence!" The shouted unison, the dark aura of the void collecting in the center of their triangle. "Focus Set" It orbed out, creating a vacuum.

"Blast Calamity!" Fate commanded as thousands of small explosions were puled into the focus.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus attacked with a giant heart of golden orange energy, which was also sucked into the focus.

"Flame Burst Cannon!" Alyxx shot out a powerful beam of flame and light the focus shaped itself into a heart.

"Lovely Calamity Burst!" The three shouted creating a name for the attack, and all three hurdled it toward the Minotaur, whose body turned to smoke.

"A Conjure?" Alyxx shouted in surprise.

"World Shaking!" An ord of light gold flew out breaking down a wall as Alyxx dodged barely.

"Sailor Uranus!" Venus shouted in shock, looking at the ally she once knew. Now with black eyes and her uniform in grey-scale.

"You were better than Master Kinme believed you'd be." she laughed a laugh that was mono-toned, and from nowhere came a cutlass, encrusted with jewels, all blackened by the evil influence. "Now yo must die." She declared, pointing the sword toward them. "Space Sword Blaster!" The sword itself glowed with a black light and as she swung explosions rippled along it. All they could do was dodge the attack, then Exxellior, Bardiche, and Venus' brooch all began to glow with a strange light.

"Resonance Detected." Exxellior and Bardiche declared. "Surge power execution" was next al the light enveloped their uniforms. "Set Up"

Alyxx's Barrier Armor became Surge Armor. The cape she wore became cut in half with a ragged edge, and went white on the inside, violet on the outer layer, the lines under her bust lifted away, replaced by a blue diamond and pink heart interlocked, the cape was now clasped at her shoulders with golden heart shaped clips, her belt became her new skirt, clasped at random with heart and diamonds, her knee boots now weren't straight edged, but pyramid toped (like Sailor Moon) decorated with an interlocked heart and diamond, her gloves became fingerless black gloves with silver puffed out metal wrist bands, and brass knuckles, Exxellior gained a new shape that being a cat claw holding the red orb, and on the face a heart and diamond, a belt of pink metal hearts and another of blue metal diamonds formed a cross.

Fate's Barrier Jacket became a Surge Jacket, the cape becoming blood red and smoke grey, her skirt filled out, and went from white to blood red and smoke grey alternating, All the black she once had lightened to a grey color, her gloves changed, to resemble Alyxx's. Bardiche's blade split into two distinct blades

Venus was now Surge Venus, her sailor uniform gaining the shoulder armor plates she had as V, the ribbon on the front of her uniform vanished, her gloves became wrist length, and edged with gold, dark red square shaped bracelets appeared, her skirt became longer, the hem lined with light blue and dark red, around her waist a belt of love-chains appeared, and the mask she wore as V appeared, the choker she wore vanished, and around her torso a love-chain appeared, strapped to her back a sheath, inside was a sword, engraved with the symbol for Venus. Her ribbon of bright red, deepened in color to that of a wine.

"Resonance Stable, Stan-by Ready" The staves echoed out.

"What just happened?" Venus questioned.

"Don't think too much into it now" Alyxx said, looking toward Uranus.

"Space Turbulence!" (note: this attack was used in the manga and live-action series) Uranus attacked with wave energy, easily cut through by alyxx who used her palm to stop it, a diamond shaped shield appeared from nowhere.

"What am I supposed to do?" Venus questioned.

"The right words are in your heart" Fate advised, in the way that she's famous for.

"Right." Venus closed her eyes and concentrated, "Rolling Heart Vibration!" She yelled jumping into the air and sending forth a golden energy heart, that caused thousands of tremors around it, it smashed Uranus into a wall. (This attack was used in the manga, live action, and several video games)

"Blast Calamity!" Fate commanded, this time the attack was much larger in scale and seemed to have increased in power.

"Corona Blaster!" Alyxx said, spinning Exxellior, small orbs of fire circled around and grew larger in number the faster she spun. "Fire!" she stopped spinning and they all flew out at once slamming into Uranus. Still the outer soldier stood, she was bruised and bloodied, but still appeared fierce.

"RETURN NOW!" a voice echoed through the cave, and Uranus vanished though a dimensional rift that closed as soon as she entered it. Alyxx sunk to her knees, breathing heavily, still gripping Exxellior in battle ready position.

"I don't feel as bad as I normally do after a battle like this" Fate said, as her breathing returned to normal. It was on their minds, Normally after fighting like this, their batteries were dead.

"The resonance is to thank for that" Alyxx said standing up, now appearing only a little scratched.

"Like advancing to the next level in a video game?" Venus questioned.

"That's exactly what its like." Alyxx said, beginning to walk into the maze again. "There's bound to be more battle like this, but we have to go rescue Tsukasa and find the others."

**End:**

**So yeah that how it goes, Hope y'all listen to Alyxx and review. Also you can now find me on deviantART as MXKMmagicProducTIONS. Click there to see my works of art and sucky sketches.**

**Next Time:**

**Death Reborn Revolution!**

**Release the Midnight Lynx?**

**Hint: The next one has something to do with a magic power, not an animal.**

**Reviews Please**


	8. Death Reborn Revolution

**Eternal Memories **

**MXKM PRODUCTIONS**

**Chapter 8**

**Death Reborn Revolution!**

**Midnight, Alyxx's Inner Demon**

A battle such as the one that had just occurred, would normally have taken more out of either of the trio of girls. This was not the case in this time, their recent power surge was the reason behind this. Alyxx, Mina (Venus), and Fate, were now twice as strong, each one gaining new abilities and upgrades to their armor (covered in the last chapter or soon shall be).

"It seems as we go deeper into this void, the dark aura grows more powerful, and the void itself more so like a miasma." Alyxx was thinking aloud, confusing Venus. Fate walking next to Alyxx made a sound of agreement.

"Alyxx, this setting is becoming more and more like that of the book of darkness. I'm worried that your inner demon, Midnight, may show herself" Fate said in reply, her voice quiet as always. The name 'Midnight' rolled off her tongue like a girl may say the name of an ex-boyfriend.

"No Shit, 'specially if I lose consciousness" Alyxx's arms crossed in her normal fashion, walking with her normal air.

"I'm still lost in this world of yours. I never really got used to being a Sailor Soldier." Venus said, admitting something she never did.

"Hang around us and you'll get it" Alyxx gave a wink and a smile. Alyxx caught sense of something, that she was sure of. A corner turned ahead and like a jungle cat on its prey, she pounced.

"Would ya' get offa me?" A familiar male voiced shouted out

"Sorry Yuuno, this place has me all screwed up" Alyxx shook it off, helping him up.

"Alyxx, your ears and tail" Fate pointed out Alyxx's lynx ears and tail that made her now look Kemonomimi.

"And claws, don't forget the damn claws" Yuuno added, looking at the bleeding claw marks left in his arms.

"I take it this is normal?" Venus questioned, confused and shocked at Alyxx's .

"Yes and no, most of the time I can will this, its an ability that some of us mage carry. Such as a Buster or transport magic. Although most of the time Kemonomimi or Familiar transformation doesn't occur, its normally Anthropomorphic or full animal such as Yuuno."

"I Think I get it." Venus offered in response.

"Unless you develop this ability, don't worry about it."Alyxx turned to Yuuno.

"If your having problems controlling your Animalistic spirit, then we may be seeing Midnight soon." Yuuno sounded like a superior, as he wrapped up his arms with a roll of bandages from a pouch on his waist.

"Ya think?" Alyxx slapped him upside the head much like Jethro Gibbs with Anthony DiNozzo in an episode of NCIS.

"Alyxx is that you!" Sakura's voice called from a distance, it was while before both she an Sailor Saturn were visible.

"Have you seen Sailor Neptune or the others?" Venus questioned, earning two discouraging head nods.

"If she's with Crono and Signum she's fine" Fate tried a little reassurance.

"So what exactly happened to you, far as I know, Tsukasa is the only one who upgrade armor" Yuuno interrogated.

"We ran into a brainwashed Sailor Uranus, and during a convergence we went into resonance and that led to a surge which somehow made our devices auto-upgrade themselves and Venus now also has the abilities of a mage." Alyxx said, stretching, making some kind of feline sound.

"I have the abilities of a mage?" Venus sounded exasperated.

"Have you not noticed the sword on your back? It's a device" Fate told her, this was of those time where she sounded like Alyxx.

"Venetian talisman Wink Chain Sword, Name Rolling Heart." The sword sounded off in a metallic voice that sounded almost like Venus' own, when she held the hilt. "Device activated, Stand-by ready" again it sounded off.

"I don't see how that isn't annoying" Venus commented, earning a shrug from both Alyxx and Fate.

"Why don't we get moving, we'll eventually meet up with everyone." Alyxx suggested, or more like ordered, seeing as she was already moving ahead. The others followed behind her. Then they entered another arena like area, this one octagonal in shape.

"Giagant-Hammer" A younger hitched voice yelled in attack. Out of reflex, Alyxx knocked her friends out of the way, taking the full brunt of a mage's hammer. Knocked into a wall, something came out knocking her off then morphing into a lion-wolf like beast. Then into her view came the decidedly clothing like appearance armor of the mage that attacked her. She knew then exactly who her attackers were.

"Vita, the Iron Hammer Knight of the Wolkenritters, weapon the iron mallet Graf Eisen and Zafira the guardian shielding beast of the Wolkenritters." She said, with a small laugh, some how she knew it would be these two she came up against. She saw Exxellior to her right, laying just out reach, but she didn't actually have to holding her staff to use its power. "Guys, listen up, Unless I'm about to die, stay out of this, and if midnight shows, then Fate and only Fate you get out here." She said in the direction of her team, who stood to the side preparing to attack.

"Arrogant, foolish, you are just as Master Kinme said you would be Alyxx, the violet inferno" Vita stepped forward, putting herself into position.

"Listen to yourself Vita, your not like this. And you definently wouldn't be so stupid. Cosmic Flare Fire!" Exxellior took the command as any other staff would and shot off a blaze, hitting the Iron Hammer Knight directly.

"You will obey us" Zafira increased pressure on her back, a spot just under her right shoulder blade gave, and her consciousness snapped. A group gasp could heard.

"Were screwed now, she's lost consciousness." Yuuno said as the other began to launch forward.

"Gerfanis Der Magie" Vita had erected a barrier that sprung up, encasing Alyxx inside with her and Zafira. Through the glass like entity of the barrier they saw get off of Alyxx. Second passed, but somehow she stood

"Arakuryo Karai Rankurusu" A black circle of magic opened underneath of her at her breath quiet saying. Her Lynx ears and tail returned, her tail furrowing out like that of a fox. Her grew longer and turned midnight black as a coat of fine black fur sprung out over her body. A dark red tunic replaced her armor, followed by a long purple robe, a belt, above her abs with a silver buckle tied the oversized pieces to her body large dark blue covered her legs, tied at the waist with a pink and green scarf and at the ankles with string. Hiking boots in shades of pink and green covered her feet. Tarnished silver gauntlets offered protection over her hand and forearms, in the belt was a tarnished silver boomerang, that resembled shadows cast and clenched in the other was a whip that resembled the spine and spaded tail of dragon. The only think that you could was still Alyxx was her eyes the same intense shade of violet, though more feline in shape.

"Damn, she's gone and transformed, Its Midnight"Yuuno pounded on the glass dome of the barrier.

"Nightmare Syndrome" The Black Lynx initiated and attack, the spaded end of her whip glowed with a purple light, once she started lashing, it was impossible to tell where the blade would come from, its speed was that of light.

"Kometfliegen" Vita launched an attack in hope to get some relief, luckily the storm of lashings let up as Midnights attention was drawn to dodging the heat-seeking bombs.

From outside Venus turned to Saturn. "Cant you break this stupid barrier?" She asked.

"Not in the way your thinking. I can enter the barrier, not break it." Saturn explained, her weapon, one much like Rolling Heart, the Wink Chain Sword, A talisman, the Silence Glaive, poised behind her, the blade, her planetary symbol pointed toward the ground.

"Whatever it is you can do, just do it." Fate said to her.

"Fine then" Saturn poised herself then slashed across the barrier running through the slash mark. "Silence Glaive Surprise!" She launched an attack that consisted of black lightning that shot from the blade. Her attack hit Zafira. "Forgive my intrusion into your business, but taking on two opponents of this level is something that I couldn't let you do" Saturn said, locking herself into a battle position. Without word, Midnight slapped a dark black jewel onto the Silence Glaive.

"Saturn Talisman Silence Glaive, Name Silencer" Saturn stared in amazement at her weapon. Her uniform changed to reflect torso armor only, shoulder plates popped out in a sleek black and purple diamond pattern, the same pattern crossed itself across her chest pate. The skirt she wore as part of her sailor uniform tore along the bottom hem, looking like cast shadow, her boots remained the same. Her gloves changed to gauntlets the black and purple diamonds as bracelets. In total effect she resembled Erza from Fairy Tail. "Device Activated, Stand-by ready" her device's voice was masculine.

"Raketen Hammer!" Vita attacked with a hammer again this time it was twice as large, she came smashing down.

"Silence Wall" Saturn activated her defensive move, rebounding Vita's attack.

"Dead Slash" Midnight threw the boomerang which left a trace of its trail in a purple aura, it created a twister around Vita as Saturn launched another Silence Glaive Surprise onto Zafira.

"Zerstorungs Hammer" Vita's next attack was her strongest and had the ability to create earthquakes if dodged.

"So its come to this" Midnight said in a matter of fact way. She stretched one arm above her head and a Black-purple orb of energy spun into her palm, into the pal outstretched in front of her a red energy spun rapidly, mimicking a spiral galaxy. "Sailor Saturn, no Saturn, the Silence Knight, Unleash your power"

Saturn seemed to understand. Her Silence Glaive poised behind her for an upward slash, the blade glowing with a black energy

"Midnight's Insane, she's going to get us all killed!" Yuuno shouted.

"Or the void will collapse, and finding Tsukasa and the others will be much easier."Fate pointed out very matter-of-factly.

"I'd prefer the latter" Neptune appeared next to Fate, followed by Signum and Crono.

"So what has Alyxx done this time?"Crono posed, it annoyed Yuuno that the either went for Alyxx or Him in these types of situations.

"Not Alyxx, Midnight. She and Saturn are in a battle against Vita and Zafira, who have been brainwashed somehow." Yuuno answered, hiding all hints of annoyance.

"What's going on?" Sakura shouted. What was happening was that Midnight had combined the two orbs into a colossal energy, the barrier was cracking and the entire maze-cave was rumbling and falling into pieces which disintegrated.

"What is that power?" Neptune questioned. Yuuno and Crono had both turned white.

"Gaia Destruction Force" Fate answered, her voice shaking a little "In a situation much like this one, this was used, it blew a hole in part of the pacific ocean."

Within the broken barrier Vita and Zafira were preparing their escape. "The overlaying dimension is falling apart" Zafira announced.

"You wont get away" An with a mighty feral roar "Gaia Destruction Force!" Midnight heaved the energy directly Vita and Zafira with no way them avoid it.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" Saturn began slashing with her blade at the energy, but never making one downward slash. And explosion resounded and Alyxx was back, midnight had been resealed within her soul for the time being. The overlaying void of purple and black rock splayed out in a never-ending maze vanished, returning to a straight shot cave of normally cool gray rocks. The remnants of Transportation magic hanging on the spot where Vita and Zafira had been.

**Well another Chapter up and done. Whaddya think. Review All of you, cuz I know there are a lot more of you reading than reviewing. And if review, the story may be updated faster. **

**If you wish to see art to go along with this story or other stories I may do and am doing I am on deviantart under the name MXKMmagicProducTIONS**

**Notes:**

**All attacks for Sailor Soldiers/ Mages are official. **

**Hence all of Venus' Saturn's (Etc) Are official**

**and all of Fate's Nanoha's (Etc) are official.**

Next Time we get to meet some of Alyxx's team (Tsukasa and Two others)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**MXKM Productions**

**Eternal Memories **

"Rage Blitz!" Alyxx launched her attack. A massive stream of flame that targeted Crono, who in response raised a shield.

"Impact Cannon!" Crono's attack, an energy cannon shot toward with vengeance. Alyxx was hit, enclosed in the explosion, and enveloped by the resulting smoke. "Is it over?" he questioned aloud.

"Alyxx!" Sailor Venus shouted in worry for her teammate. "That hit was too much" She announced to a nonchalant Yuuno.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Alyxx. Her armor is made of a high tension metallic alloy polymer, it takes a lot to hurt her, plus that staff of hers absorbs magical energy to compensate for damage." Yuuno said,

"The more you harm her, the more effective her techniques become." Neptune mused. "But still, she hasn't come out yet."

"Three... Two... One" Yuuno counted backward sarcastically.

Alyxx flew from the smoke cloud, now grasping in her hands dual tonfa, in the shape of crescent moons and seeming to be flame. "Phoenix Dance!" The next attack seemed to be a graceful and deadly ballet, performed by Alyxx. Alyxx landed hits too quickly for Crono to defend, before throwing against a wall. She walked threateningly toward him.

"That was so cool!" Sakura shouted after seeing the display from the side.

"Alyxx gives personification to the saying 'Vengeance is a Bitch'" The quip came from signum who seemed to deeply analyze the fight.

"Get away from me!" Crono yelled scrambling a few more feet away. "Stinger Blade" he shot off his signature attack. Alyxx blocked each blade that flew at her, knocking them away like leaves.

"Her movements have changed" Neptune observed.

"Alyxx is close to her device, and knows how to use each of the weapon forms it can take, among warriors this is called 'Weapon Soul'. And As for her movements now, Tonfa weapons like her Phoenix Blade, require flexibility, nimbleness, and balance, they were once used only in ritual dances by females, this is why all the techniques seem like a ballet." Signum had more to say during this instance than in any other thus far.

"Exxellior, Alyxx, Laputa, The Ten Silver Gods, and the event known only as Saito ri Sliva. All of these have something to do with one another, problem is I can't quite figure out what." Yuuno said, looking down. "I met Alyxx nearly 6 years ago, And Yet I haven't even seen al she has to offer."

"How did you meet Alyxx?" Sakura questioned out of pure curiosity, losing interest in the stalemate of a battle.

"6 years ago, she showed up on Mitchilda. She was looking for what she called a 'Romulae' I think it was. Anyway, she showed up at a excavation site I had been working, just in time to see me release the Jewel Seeds, Lost Lokia artifacts that had catastrophic effects. Alyxx chased after them, while I did, in that time I met Nanoha, who I made a mage, by giving her Raging Heart. Days after that we had two jewel seeds and third was hanging around, It was then that Alyxx reappeared during a Stalemate battle between Nanoha and Fate, and won the Jewel Seed. She would always appear and vanish like that, few days separation. Until, our final battle with Precia Testarossa, who had gotten all of the Jewel Seeds. It was during that battle that a small glimpse to Alyxx's true power was given, her Terra Force technique, mixed with Nanoha's Divine Buster, and what thought had destroyed Alicia, Precia, the Jewel Seeds, and the dimension known as the 'Garden of Eden', was able to put Precia where she wanted to be, Al-Hazard. Then while Fate was on trial, she was gone, on another mission apparently." Yuuno had only told part of the story.

"It was after I was free that we saw Alyxx again, though not on the happiest of circumstances." Fate said, interjecting an apparently taking over for Yuuno. "Nanoha had been injured by the Belkan Knight Vita, Yuuno, Aruf, and I went in to rescue her. In that Battle Alyxx and two of her Friends Lacey Channing and Zero Kiba. Our enemy in this time were the Belkan Knight, The Wolkenritter, Signum, Shamal, Vita, and Zaphira, along with the "Book of Darkness". During this time the Knights used the book gather the magical power of mages, their linker cores. Nanoha had been attack and lost her linker core, but she still was able to recover over time, like some others. The master of the book, Hayate Yagami. Had been the one they tried to save, but in the end, due to manipulative traitors among the TSAB, the book was completed and its powers unleashed, had we stopped it, and apocalypse may have happened, and we almost didn't stop it. Alyxx and Myself were pulled within the book and placed into a world made of our deepest dreams. Alongside the Wolkenritters and Hayate. When we all escaped, We combined our powers to allow Hayate to re-purpose the book, now called "Reinforce". After three years I met with Alyxx in a non-urgent setting so I joined her. Yuuno joined sides with her right away." Fate finished explaining the second half of their ordeal.

"So we al have interesting ways in we we've met our dear friend." Venus said, looking back at the battle, as it were about to end.

Alyxx back-flipped her way away from Crono's Stinger Blade attack. At the end she slowly began to rotate her blades, gaining speed and building fire with each rotation. Flames shot out like a star-burst, crono fell back and tried to move, but couldn't from fear. "Star Buster Inferno!" She launched forward the flames wild around her, striking Crono, her flew back, rightly crispy from being char-broiled. He couldn't stand.

"Alyxx is the winner... as usual." Yuuno mumbled searching for a panacea vial.

"Come on Crono, I wanted to try out a new technique." Alyxx said as the flames dispelled. " Ah well," Something cut Alyxx's speech as she looked into the darkness ahead of her.

"What is it Alyxx?" Sakura shouted out of worry.

Alyxx continued her serious look into the darkness, "What!" She jumped quickly, narrowly avoiding blades of wind mixed with shards of stone.

"Those attacks..." Fate, Yuuno, and Signum all seemed to say in unison.

"This is..." Alyxx yelled dodging more attacks, "... so screwed up!" She finished using Exxellior to knock back the force.

"Zanbir form shift!" Alyxx yelled the command, forcing Exxellior's shift into the large sword, much larger than her own body. "Lava Ragnarok!" Alyxx brought the blade of the sword down, causing eruptions to falter around the source of the attack. When she finally heard their voices, she felt the recognition of who they were. "If this is some of prank, Im gonna be pissed!" She yelled loud enough for them to hear her.

The first to emerge was a girl, garbed in some type of feminine warriors clothing. The clothing consisted of a bikini like top in blue and red watercolor pattern, hemmed with gold rings. The same pattern continued to the bottom which was a type of cut that made one piece almost the bottom to a bikini and the second a loin cloth down to the ankles. Gold braces just above her knees and elbows held onto the same red and blue fabric. Her feet simply wrapped in red fabric and her hands covered with red braces attached to long claw weapons. Her leather hair pulled back into a pony left her bang to hand in front of Jade eyes, under each were three tiny scars. Her skin held a slight tan.

The second was a guy. Long blonde hair pulled back into a samurai's ponytail. Her wore a simple armor of a deep green trench coat, hemmed in violet and dulled silver shoulder plates. Under was dark grey shirt and light grey pants, the point where one ended and the other began obscured by a worn piece of violet fabric, like Alyxx's cape. Hands gloved in lighter green held onto a scythe that seemed to have veins in violet and in green, with an 'eye' in the center of the blade.

"Alyxx we should be careful." Fate said Alyxx, both their devices gleaming in zanbir forms.

"I know, Lacey and Zero have overpowered me before." Alyxx said slyly. "Which is exactly why I prefer to fight with them instead of against them." She gave her signature laugh, followed by a fierce felinistic growl.

"Wait, Zero!" The girl, who is Lacey, stopped the guy from attacking. "She's not controlled."

"Lacey, thank Lumina I don't have to fight you." Alyxx said grabbing her hand. "Zero, thank 'em all I don't have to fight my boyfriend." She said kissing him on the cheek, playfully.

"So they're Lacey and Zero who helped fight the "Book of Darkness"?" Venus questioned.

""The Tome of the Night Sky", and yes we are." Lacey said. "Teaming with the Senshi, are we Alyxx? It must be that desperate." her voice was quiet.

"You see were here because Bleus, Natalie, and even that Madison girl went psycho and attacked us, calling someone called Kinme their lord and master." Zero said, looking around.

"And we have our own problems, Tsukasa and now Nanoha have gone missing." Signum said, bringing the mood lower.

"Not to mention the rest of us Senshi were captured and are now controlled too." Saturn pointed out.

"We cant do much about the Senshi, but we can look for Nanoha and Tsukasa." Sakura said, trying to bring the mood up.

"That is assuming they're in the same place." Zero pointed out.

"A person could spend years searching this entire cave..." Alyxx started, but was cut off by a massive energy wave. And judging from the expressions she saw, everyone felt it.

"What was that?" Sakura yelled out of expression.

"A backlash from a Buster" Signum said, saying what they were all thinking.

"Not just any buster either, that was a backlash from the Starlight Breaker." Yuuno began running at this revelation.

"Lets go Nanoha is in a fight!" Crono yelled, limping as fats as he could. .

As they ran, Alyxx was able to pick up on the aura of the creature, "Yuuno, This is aura doesn't seem right!" she yelled.

"Whaddya' mean?" Lacey came up on them.

"The aura read as though it's dead, but shows form as though it were alive." She responded, seeming confused.

"Dead things have an aura?" Venus said, unaware of this fact.

"Something abiotic will give off a formless aura of cold grey to black, something biotic will give off a form in its aura and the color is different depending on what is, green for plants, blue and violet for animals and humans, red and orange for demons, and the color for a spirit changes depending on its original form." Alyxx replied explaining the strict basics of aura. "This thing is confusing because it gives the form of a large snake, but reads as it were an abiotic factor." Alyxx looked down in response, trying to think of what it could be.

"That seems really confusing." Sakura pointed out.

"No more so than your Clow Cards, if you know what your doing." Alyxx put out in response.

"Get ready, were entering the cavern we need to be in!" Lacey shouted back.

A sharp light met them as the entered the cavern. There was the source of the light, what used to be a volcanic crater, various pits in the cavern filled now what appeared to be ordinary water. Rising from one of the pools, its body appeared to be made from water. In a pool, somehow carved into the wall, floated Nanoha and a girl with pink hair, wearing a white skin tight suit, marked with pink feathers and she wore several pink scarves.

"Its got Nanoha and Tsukasa trapped over there" Alyxx yelled, pointing out their location.

"Why is it not attacking?" Neptune posed the question.

"Activate VR visor" Alyxx commanded, the screen appearing to her. In suspended in the liquid was a machine, animating, the water which had been modified with biological minerals. "This thing is artificial, there's a machine if you can see it, controlling the water like a brain, no more like a nucleus in a cell. Its surrounded by some type of membrane, similar to that of a nuclear membrane." Alyxx said telling what she knew.

"Alyxx, will you be able to fight?" Zero questioned, knowing Alyxx's powers were useless around water.

"If I fight using aura, I should be fine." She responded, knowing it was a crock.

"This thing isn't aggressive, I'll go free them" Crono pushed past, limping to an area where he could easily get the girls down. "Stinger snipe!" He launched an attack, but before he could finished it, the tail of the creature slashed forward, knocking him into a wall.

"Not aggressive my ass!" Lacey shouted dodging its tail, magic circles formed around her claws in a dark red. "Granite Fist" Lacey jumped then brought two gauntlets made from solid granite into the snake, aiming for the nucleus. In response it swiped at her.

"Damn"as Signum's sentiment . "Fire Dragon Flash" She swung her device, the chain blade Levatien, as it lit to fire, changing from solid sword to broken bladed whip. The attack did little damage to the water logged creature.

"Im tired of dodging this thing!" Venus yelled stopping after another dodge. "Venus Meteor Shower!" in this variation of the Crescent Beam, which she only used few times before, Venus flung and shattered the beam into many smaller shots. Alyxx and Fate from opposite sides both noticed a single shot hit the nucleus and evaporate the membrane.

"Aim for the nucleus!" they both shouted, neither realizing the other knew the secret.

"Thunder Smasher!" Fate used Bardiche to bombard the nucleus with five continuous shots of pure electricity, the snake lashed at her. "Sonic Move" Bardiche sounded, moving her away from the snake before impact.

Alyxx rose up, hundred of aura orblets circling her slowly. "Starlight Shower!" She shouted, making a downward motion, the shots all followed the same course, smashing in the nucleus.

"Air Break!" Zero shouted, freeing Nanoha and Tsukasa with a fierce slice of wind. Catching them as they fell, Nanoha standing up as she came too.

The snake rose again, "Not again" Nanoha said, sounding scared.

"Zero, Lacey!" Alyxx yelled running forward, setting a focus.

"Hurricane Blade!" Zero spun like a gyrating machine, each rotation another blade of wind sent into the focus.

"Sixth Claw!" Lacey sent six slashes solidified into solid bedrock into the focus.

Alyxx absorbed the focus into three rings of descending sizes. She held a sphere of aura , that grew intensely large. "Burst Stream!" She fired the aura, it being focused by each ring, the firing out of the last ring like a sunburst. The nucleus of the snake still rising, took full brunt, and exploded, the attack cleared, leaving behind a small rain of debris.

A sard of metal landed by Alyxx's foot as she walked away in silence. A logo on it, and she picked it up, concealing it within a hidden pocket in her ribbon. She walked again, no more than ten seconds later, a light filled the cave, and they were gone.

**Im BAAAAAAACK as you can plainly see. Haven't had much time to update due to school, writers block, and other problems. As Always Read and Review, it's only fair. With the summer on horizon, updates should be coming more often. **


End file.
